my_own_hpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellatrix Lestrange
Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) (1951 - May 2, 1998) was a pure-blood witch, the daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier and elder sister of Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. She started her education at Hogwarts in 1962 and was sorted into Slytherin house. After graduating from Hogwarts, she became a Death Eater, fanatically loyal to Lord Voldemort. She was one of the few known females in the group, as well as among the most dangerous and sadistic of Voldemort's followers. While Bellatrix and Narcissa married pure-blood wizards, Andromeda married Ted Tonks and was disowned by the family. At the end of the First Wizarding War, Bellatrix, her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. took part in the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom to the point of insanity, while searching for information on Lord Voldemort after his first downfall. They were caught, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for torturing the two Aurors, but escaped in 1996 mass break-out, along with nine other Death Eaters. She participated in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, making it a particular goal to kill any relatives who were members of the Order of the Phoenix, including her cousin Sirius Black III and niece Nymphadora Tonks. She also killed the Malfoy family's former house-elf, Dobby, who had become a firm ally of Harry Potter, with her knife. During the Battle of Hogwarts, she was the last Death Eater standing, apart from Voldemort, but was eventually killed in a duel by Molly Weasley. Relatives *Cygnus Black III (father) *Druella Rosier (mother) *Andromeda Tonks (sister) *Narcissa Malfoy (sister) *Rodolphus Lestrange (husband) *Pollux Black (paternal grandfather) *Irma Crabbe (paternal grandmother) *Sirius Black III (paternal first cousin) *Regulus Black (paternal first cousin) *Edward Tonks (brother-in-law) *Lucius Malfoy (brother-in-law) *Rabastan Lestrange (brother-in-law) *Nymphadora Tonks (niece) *Edward Lupin (great-nephew) *Draco Malfoy (nephew) *Scorpius Malfoy (great-nephew) *Walburga Black (paternal aunt) *Orion Black (maternal uncle) *Alphard Black (paternal uncle) *Lestrange family (in-laws) *Rosier family (maternal family) *Black family (paternal family) Etymology Like many members of the House of Black, Bellatrix's name is derived from that of a star. Bellatrix is the third brightest star in the constellation Orion; it is also known as the Amazon Star. This is presumably an allusion to Bellatrix Lestrange being among the most dangerously skilled Death Eaters. The Amazons were warrior women in Greek mythology. Her name likely has Latin, French and English origins. Bella is Latin both for the plural of bellum, meaning war, and teh feminine singular adjective meaning "beautiful;" trix is a Latin feminine suffix (i.e. Bellatrix is the Latin word for a female warrior or a personification of feminine beauty), and Lestrange is likely a play on l'etrange, which is French meaning "the strange one". Her name thus alludes to both her beauty and her mental instability, although technically Lestrange came fro Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus. Category:1951 births Category:1998 deaths Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:English individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Killed by Molly Weasley Category:Legilimens Category:Lestrange family Category:Married individuals Category:Members of the House of Black Category:Murderers Category:Occlumens Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore participants Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second War casualties Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Slytherins Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in the 1960s Category:Meeting at Malfoy Manor participants